Un'troggs Challenge
Un'Troggs Challenge Un'Trogg "Dat Night Lord tinkz hez incharge 'ere. He knowz nuthin." It was fair to say that Un'Trogg, Kaptain, Komminsar and Leftenutz of Da Blood Axes was angry. His fist punched the wall in his shack Big Mek Jorg had made for him. The wall didn't stand a chance. "Dat red git, da one shoutin' 'bout dat skullz god thing findz sum loot 'n dat Bat Beakie goez 'n takes it... Rite well sum one get da message grot. Iz gunna show dem Bat boyz dat dey don't take da loot from me" Normally, Un'Trogg, the dusk before a major clash, would be doing the un-orky concept of 'planning' for the battle - something that would normally give any Blood Axe a grin from ear to ear. Not tonight. He left 'da Taktikz to Da Nobz to sort., for tonight, Un'Trogg was going to write a strongly worded letter to the Night Lords. The letter read... "OI, NIGHT LORD GITZ. DAT SHINEY LOOT DAT DA KHORNE BOYZ FOUND BELONG TO DA ORKZ. DONT THINK DAT JUST COS WE IZ ALLIEZ I WONT COME OVA DER AND BASH YA. IZ A ORK, AND ORKZ IS DA BEST. ONCE IZ BASHED DEM ELDAR PUNY GITZ, IZ GUNNA SHOW YA WHOZ DA BEST. IZ CHALLENGE YA WARBOSS TO A SCRAP. DA WINNER GETZ DA SHINEY LOOT DAT DEM KHORNE GITZ FOUND" The Ork warboss awaited the reply from the Night Lords Commander. If the Night Lords Commander accepted, the two warriors would meet in the Palace Gardens. The winner would win 'Da Shiney Loot' - a powerful relic weapon. The Faceless One "My liege, we have word from the Greenskin's warlord. He calls you to fight for the artefact." It had been but a matter of time before the greenskin's magpie like desires overwhelmed what little self control they may possess, and a powerful blade capable of cleaving a Legionnaire in two would certainly do much to fortify his position as leader of this beastly conglomerate. But it was a weapon of finesse, designed for the hands of a true blademaster, not the dull witted ham fisted being that dared think itself on the same level as myself. But to turn it down would be poor form and a sign of weakness, despite how destined the Ork's demise now was. If anything, taking this beast's head could result in the various factions in fighting until the power vacuum was filled, in turn causing no end of hassle for all the others who dared set foot on Vogen. That humorous turn of events alone was worth the afternoon's diversion in separating the Ork's empty head from his hulking form. Amid what splendour remains in the Palace Grounds after the initial planet fall, the Ork will be killed, his kin thrown in to chaos, along with everyone else by proximity. What a productive afternoon it will be. The Challenge The two warlords faced up. Un'Trogg was first to move with full haste - well for a Mega-armoured Warboss anyway. As Un'Trogg advanced, his shoot on full automatic fire failed to hurt the Faceless One. The Faceless one advanced, testing the Warbosses armour, the shot connected, and there was no sign of any forcefield - however the Ork warboss was simply too tough for the shot. The Faceless one activated his Jump Pack and launched himself with a sickness crash as Space Marine Armour collided with mega-Armour. Un'Trogg adopted the classic Ork method of combat - get punched in the face, keep standing then krump the enemy - however the fury of the Faceless One was undeniable. With 7 Attacks, 6 hitting the warboss, 5 wounding. Un'Trogg was expecting his Mega-Armour would weather most of the storm, but the Faceless One had an AP2 blade. Un'Trogg could feel the blade peircing his flesh, and dispite his cyborknetics holding a single wound, the warboss fell to his wounds. The Faceless One stood defiantly over the Warboss. The Warboss had blacked out. The Blood Axes watching on stood amazed. The Faceless One ordered them to march to Gibbin Hill. Normally an Ork wouldn't take orders, but these were Blood Axes - and The Faceless One had proved his Orky-ness by besting their Leader. The Blood Axes advanced to Gibbin Hill - Un'Troggs body was dragged away by some painboys.